moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XD1/Exclusive Clip: Dumb and Dumber To - On Blu-ray
Can't get enough of Dumb and Dumber? Well Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels are back as everyone's favorite dumbest duo and they are available today to take home with you on DVD and Blu-ray, and includes an alternate opening, as well as deleted and extended scenes. AND Wikia's got an exclusive clip of the cast talking about what it's like to work with the amazing Kathleen Turner. Watch the clip below. Two decades after Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels’ endearingly dense pairing spun slapstick comedy into box office gold in Dumb and Dumber, the long-awaited sequel, Dumb and Dumber To, arrives on Digital HD on February 3, 2015 and on DVD and Blu-ray™ Combo Pack and On Demand on February 17, 2015 from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Directed by Peter and Bobby Farrelly (Dumb and Dumber; There’s Something about Mary; Me, Myself and Irene) the Dumb and Dumber To Blu-ray™ Combo Pack offers hilarious extra belly laughs including an alternate opening, deleted and extended scenes, and a multi-part feature that takes viewers behind the scenes of the no-holds-barred comedy. The side-splitting sequel also stars Rob Riggle (The Hangover, 21 Jump Street), Kathleen Turner (Marley & Me, Romancing the Stone), Laurie Holden (“The Walking Dead,” Silent Hill), Rachel Melvin (My Funny Valentine, “Days of Our Lives”), and Steve Tom (“Major Crimes,” Seven Pounds). Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels reprise their signature roles as Lloyd and Harry in the sequel to the smash hit that took the physical comedy and kicked it in the nuts: Dumb and Dumber To. The original film’s directors, Peter and Bobby Farrelly, take Lloyd and Harry on a road trip to find a child Harry never knew he had and the responsibility neither should ever, ever be given. Along for the ride are co-stars Kathleen Turner, Laurie Holden, and Rob Riggle. The Blu-ray™ Combo Pack includes a Blu-ray™, DVD and DIGITAL HD with UltraViolet™. Blu-ray™ unleashes the power of your HDTV and is the best way to watch movies at home, featuring 6X the picture resolution of DVD, exclusive extras and theater-quality surround sound. DVD offers the flexibility and convenience of playing movies in more places, both at home and away. DIGITAL HD with UltraViolet™ lets fans watch movies anywhere on their favorite devices. Users can instantly stream or download. *Alternate Opening *Deleted and Extended Scenes *Gag Reel What’s so Smart about Dumb and Dumber To? From stress relief to providing a new perspective on life, the film’s cast and crew and the author of Psychology for Dummies make the case for why you sometimes need to step back from the seriousness of life and just get dumb. *That’s Awesome! – The Story Of Dumb And Dumber To **Chapter 1 – “I Like it a Lot” – The Beginning—Join Jim Carrey, Jeff Daniels and the Farrelly Brothers on-set as they give you the hows, whats, whys and huhs behind making dumb magic all over again. **Chapter 2 – “Gotcha” – The Cast ***Chapter 2.5 – “That’s Insane!” – The Cameos—Meet the fan favorites, powerful executives, brilliant musicians, and comedy legends who pop up throughout the film in surprising (and surprisingly dumb) ways! **Chapter 3 – “We’re Gunna Need Some Wheels” – The Cars— Take a ride on the Zamboni, go inside the hearse, and discover the story behind the triumphant return of the Mutt Cutts van in this fun piece! **Chapter 4 – “That’s Commitment!” – The Stunts— This chapter offers a high-paced peek into just a few of the hilarious stunts involved in the making of this movie. **Chapter 5 – “There’s No Diamonds In Here” – The Editorial—Step into the edit bay with acclaimed comedy editor Steve Rasch (“Curb Your Enthusiasm”) to learn about how some of the movie’s most memorable scenes came together. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts